Precious Rose
by Bulecelup
Summary: sekumpulan one-shots mengenai Negara-negara “motherland” yang sibuk mengurusi negara-negara “kecil” mereka dengan penuh kesabaran dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Chp1://Bad Cooking//UKxYoung!US.


**Title: **Precious Rose.

**Pair: **England/UK x Chibi/Young!America atau Arthur x Young!Alfred.

**Rate: **K+ (untuk _WAFF _dan _Fluff...._)

**Genre: **Family/Romance.

**Summary: **sekumpulan one-shots mengenai Negara-negara "_motherland_" yang sibuk mengurusi negara-negara "_kecil_" mereka dengan penuh kesabaran dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Chp1://Bad Cooking//UKxYoung!US.

**© Hetalia: Axis Powers **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

// Bad Cooking //

"Alfred! Sudah kubilang jangan bermain dengan cangkir-cangkir itu, mahal tau!" Arthur Kirkland atau England, langsung menarik seorang anak kecil yang sedang mencoba untuk meraih koleksi cangkir-cangkir kristalnya yang terletak di atas lemari dapur.

Anak yang berada di tangan England meronta kecil, namun dia tetap tak bisa lepas dari tangan England yang mencengkram kerah belakang kemejanya.

"_Iggy_~ turunkan akuu!! Aku hanya ingin membersihkan gelas itu! Terlihat kotor dan berdebu, tau??" America kecil yang berada di tangan England protes, masih berusaha untuk lepas dari gengamannya.

England mencibirnya sebentar sebelum melepasnya ke atas lantai kembali. "Jangan, nanti gelas-gelas itu pecah karenamu. Sebaiknya kau mencuci tanganmu dan langsung makan malam."

America menuruti perintah England dengan wajah ogah, akhirnya anak kecil itu pergi keluar area dapur untuk mencuci tangannya, sementara England kembali dengan masakannya yang sempat tertunda.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"....Ek! apa ini!?"

Itulah reaksi pertama America kecil ketika melihat isi sajian dari piring yang England suguhkan ke hadapannya. England...menyuguhkannya makanan manusia, atau batu bara hitam dengan bau super nggak enak?

"Ada apa? Makanlah." Ucap England dengan wajah tiada dosa, pemuda beralis tebal itu membuka celemek hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan duduk di kursi sebrang tempat America kecil duduk.

"Er....." America menusuk-nusuk batu bara panggang eh, makanan tak jelas yang di suguhkan oleh England dengan garpu. Dia tak yakin kalau 'benda' ini dapat dimakan....

England mulai terlihat tak sabar karena America dari tadi tidak memakan masakannya. "Kenapa kau tidak kunjung memakan makananmu?"

"E—ah, uhm, aku baru sadar kalau aku tak lapar!" America langsung mencari 1001 alasan untuk menghindari masakan mengerikan England.

England menaikan alis, dia tahu anak itu berbohong agar tak memakan masakannya. "Jangan banyak alasan, cepat makan sana."

America menelan ludah, dia tak mungkin memakan makanan tak layak seperti ini!

"Er---uh, England... apakah...kau tak melihatnya, kalau ini... tak layak untuk dimakan...? lihat, warnanya saja hitam bagaikan batu bara! Baunya juga tak enak...." America masih terus berusaha mencari alasan untuk tak memakan masakan England.

England mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar perkataan America tentang masakannya, padahal dia sudah memasak makanan itu dengan susah payah hanya untuknya!

"Kalau begitu ya sudah, tak usah di makan." England menggerutu, merasa kesal karena kerja kerasnya sama sekali tak di hargai. Ketika dia mau menarik kembali piring makan America, anak kecil itu menahannya untuk melakukannya.

"Heh, ayo lepaskan! Katanya kau tak mau memakannya!" ucap England dengan nada kesal, terlihat sekali kalau dia benar-benar tersinggung karena America menolak memakan masakannya.

"Ta-tapi... aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa...pasti kau sudah memasaknya susah payah untukku...uhm..." kedua pipi America berwarna pink tipis, dia tak berani untuk menatap England.

England sempat tertegun melihat wajah merah America, anak itu terlihat manis sekali...! tanpa sadar wajah England ikut-ikutan jadi merah juga!

Akhirnya America mengambil garpunya dan mulai memakan batu-bara-panggang itu, dengan penuh perjuangan tentunya. Ternyata rasanya lebih parah daripada penampilan dan baunya.

England tersenyum melihat America akhirnya mau juga memakan masakannya, dia sudah berencana untuk terus memasak buatnya setiap hari...

America meringis pelan karena lidah perasa dan perutnya tersiksa dengan makanan hancur-lebur-nya England, namun... melihat senyum cerah England yang terpampang di hadapannya... membuatnya jadi bersemangat untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Walaupun America tahu, dia akan menyesal telah memakan makanan itu nanti...

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Cantarella, **_**by:**__**Kaito & Hatsune Miku**_)

**MATTGASM: **......lagi-lagi _Plot-_nya sama dengan "_Romanpicisan" _dan "_Truth, Cries, and Lies_" punya saia... *_Facepalm*_ yare, yare... chapter depan enaknya bikin Prussia x Young!Germany atau France x Young!Canada yaa? Hohoho... thanks for reading~! 8DDD

**OMAKE:** Judul "_Precious Rose_" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama pula, dinyanyikan oleh _Naomi Shindou_ sebagai _Character song_ dari _Cagalli yula Athha _ di _Gundam SEED_.


End file.
